Threat Ratings
Species, depending on their behavioral nature, military strength, and technological knowledge, are given a rating that shows how threatening they are. Peaceful species that are extremely unlikely to go to war, unless under special circumstances, are simply rated as "Peaceful", and a species article will also have a rating in parentheses denoting how strong they would be if they chose to go to war. Threat Ratings #Peaceful- A species with a low threat rating is a species that is very unlikely to go to war, but usually has as advanced tech as other races. Military strength of a Peaceful species varies with how strongly they support their military, and these species are most likely part of an Organization, such as the Galactica. #Low- A low threat rating is usually given to a fledgling species that is just beginning to colonize other worlds. These species usually have a weak military, usually weaker than a Peaceful species, but are rated low because they use their military strength. Technological advancements are probably few, but most likely include short range space travel and ballistic weaponry. #Average- A fairly small empire, usually around seven or eight planets, usually has this rating. These species have an average military, usually backed up by laser technology. Other than laser tech, other technological advancements usually include a very weak shielding system, larger ships, and a small space station. These species are usually very colonial, but will yield when told to stop colonizing by a stronger species. #Moderate- Usually hostile, perhaps not by nature but more brought on by the desire for more planets and resources. Usually have a strong military presence, capital ships, and have multiple space stations, usually small in size. These species also usually have the ability to orbitally bombard enemy planets, albeit on a smaller scale. Most likely owns near twenty planets. #Extreme- Hostile by nature, species with an extreme rating are actually fairly rare, as most species are content with living peacefully with other species. These species do not tolerate resistance and will annihilate enemy species, simply because of coming in contact with them. These species usually own at least fifty planets, but some can own hundreds, such as the Lithilions. Technological advancements usually include plasma technology, strong shielding, advanced laser weaponry, planet shielding, and several large space stations. These species usually have a very strong military armed with powerful weaponry and the ability to orbitally bombard planets on a massive scale. #Extremely High- Only one species has ever atained a Threat Rating this high, that species being the Rissoni. A species with this rating usually owns at least an entire Galaxy, and is usually looking for more Galaxies to conquer. Technological advancements may include Time Travel, an ability that any other species has not even come close to having. Extremely high rated species usually have a massive military presence that is armed with the most powerful weaponry. These species will usually exterminate other species with extreme prejudice. #Severe- No species has ever atained this threat rating, so it is more hypothetical than real. A species with this rating has probably mastered Time Travel, and has the ability to create life. It's technology would seem almost magical to even the most advanced species. This species most likely has massive fleets and owns several galaxies, and has hundreds space stations the size of several planets. Probably keeps catalogs on millions of different species on several worlds, and has the ability to change the molecular structure of a lifeform, or even create a new species. Interestingly enough, a transmission has been received from near the edge of the universe from a species referring to themselves as "the Masters", which may be a species managing to fit into this role...